Was Snape schon immer über xxx wissen wollte,
by Rachel Falkenberg
Summary: ...sich aber nie zu fragen traute. Oder auch "Snapes erstes Mal und wie es dazu kam"


Disclaimer: Snape und alle HP-Figuren gehören JKR, Shrek gehört DreamWorks, Monica gehört... ähem, keine Ahnung... Isi und Rachel gehören sich selbst. Die abgrundlosen Augen werden mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Toydaria benutzt. Ansonsten sind keine Ähnlichkeiten mit existierenden Personen, fanfics u.ä. beabsichtigt. *hüstel*

Rachel sitzt verzweifelt zu Hause, weil sie endlich eine Erotica-fic schreiben muß. Isi wird dazu mißbraucht mitzumachen. PM kann sich freuen!

Isi schlürft Rachels Rotwein und hat mittlerweile leichte Koordinationsstörungen, während Rachel die gute dänische Vanillesoße löffelt, die noch von der Puddingparty übrig ist. 

Die Soße ist alle und den beiden ist immer noch keine Idee gekommen. Isi ist eh entscheidungsunlustig.

Isi: Snape ist sowieso verklemmt. 

Rachel (zuckt mit den Schultern): Soll er doch...

Isi: Ich will Monica.

Rachel: Wie jetzt?

Isi: Na, Monica halt. Du glaubst doch wohl selber nicht, daß Snape einen Plan hat.

Rachel: Was? (glaubt, daß Isi keinen Plan hat, sagt aber nix)

Isi: Du guckst so, als glaubst du, daß ich keinen Plan habe.

Rachel: Och....

*Schweigen*

Isi kippt Rotwein nach und Rachel fragt sich, wo eigentlich ihr Glas steht. Isi holt Rachels Glas, weil sie so eine Liebe ist.

Rachel: Danke!

Isi kippt Rachel Rotwein nach.

Rachel: Noch mal danke!

Isi: Da nicht für (Isi kommt aus Ostwestfalen)

Rachel: Dann eben nicht.

Isi: Also weiter im Text... EROTICA!

Rachel: Ja.... da fällt mir jetzt spontan nix ein.

Beide starren auf den Bildschirm

(„...und dann entsteht diese peinliche Stille")

(„Wir bleiben lange auf, erzählen uns Männergeschichten und morgen back ich uns Waffeln!")

Isis... Rachel tippt immer Isis und muß dabei an Sobib denken (so von wegen sis – bib) ... also Isis freut sich jedenfalls gerade, daß sie schon so viel (???) von Berlin gesehen hat.

Isis: Am Tag der deutschen Einheit in Berlin sein und sich das alles im Fernsehen angucken. Ist das nicht toll? (Antworten bitte an easy-isabel@gmx.de)

Rachel: Snape! 

Isis: Ach ja! (freut sich über ihren neuen Namen)

Rachel: Schnäip. Snäipi. Schneep. (für Anna: Mr.Rickman)

Isi (Rachel freut sich, weil sie das zweite s weggelassen hat): Was hat Mr. Rickman damit zu tun?

Rachel: SOBIB; SOBIB; SOBIB (extra für Anna)

Isis muß an den Sparkassenmenschen denken.

Rachel denkt an.... (Vorschläge bitte an RachelFalkenberg@aol.com)

*schlürf*

Rachel: Nun aber endlich! Also Monica.... Wer ist Monica?

Isi: Ne Praktikantin in Hogwarts, was sonst?

Rachel: Ach so. Also bei Schnäip?

Isi nickt.

Rachel: Jut. Also Snape ist verklemmt, Praktikantin kommt und sie poppen.

Isi: ...und alles wird gut.

Rachel: Aber vorher muß noch irgendwas mit einer feuchten Höhle kommen.

Isi: „...und sie öffnete ihre Lippen, um seiner Zunge Einlaß zu gewähren."

Isi wundert sich, ob er überhaupt weiß, wie so was geht.

Rachel muß daran denken, daß Anna das bestimmt weiß, da sie ja mit Mr. Rickman verheiratet ist. Aber nein! Rickman und Snape haben ja überhaupt nichts miteinander zu tun. Und  ALAN hat bestimmt auch keine einzige Fanfiction beeinflußt.

Also zurück zum Thema:

TITEL: (Isi: irgend so'n RTL-Titel) Heiße Nächte im dunklen Kerker.

*gacker*

„Alan popped into his life, looking for two boys to accompany him." (siehe www.seanbiggerstaff.com)

Isi: His? Wer denn das nun schon wieder? Und wieso Alan?

Rachel: Paßte gerade so schön.

(Rachel will sirius-Nüsse) (siehe Lidl)

Längeres Schweigen....

Rachel: PM, ich kann das einfach nicht!

Isi: Und ich sach ja immer....

Rachel: Ja, bitte?

Isis: Man kann ja alles machen, man muß bloß nicht alles schreiben.

Rachel: Das willst Du jetzt wirklich veröffentlichen? 

Isi: Öh... du kannst das ja auch wieder löschen.

Rachel: Denkste!

Rachel: Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!

Rachel nimmt alle übriggebliebenen grauen Erotica-Zellen zusammen und versucht ernsthaft (???) was zu schreiben.

Wird aber sofort unterbrochen.

Isis: Erotica-Zellen? So was gibt's?

Rachel hat den Faden verloren.... : Pm, das wird doch nix! Sorry...

Isi hat scheinbar nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Zurück zu Monica.

Isi: Nachdem Monica ihre Praktikantenstelle in der Politik verloren hat...

Rachel: In der Politik? Na gut... weiter!

Isis: ... beschloß sie, eine weitere Existenz zu ruinieren....

... dafür suchte sie sich den beliebten, begehrten, seidenhaarigen, langfingrigen, samtstimmigen, abgrundlosäugigen, wahnsinnig männlichen, total erfahrenen... Schwarm aller Frauen (Rachel: Snape for Don Giovanni!!!!) (Isi geht Plakat malen) Severus Snape (auch Snapey genannt) aus. 

Sie steht also vor der Kerkertüre (Rachel: hat sie Zauberkräfte?) (Isi: Nein [zitiert James Bond] „dafür hat sie andere Qualitäten") ( Rachel: ok, darauf kommen wir noch zu sprechen) und klopft. 

Snape springt auf, sieht sie und fällt über sie her.

Sie poppen. (Isis: Nein, paß auf! Das könnte eine Vergewaltigung sein! Und außerdem hat er doch eh keine Ahnung!) (Rachel fährt unbeirrt fort:) Monica hat dabei drei Orgasmen. (Isi: Mindestens!) (Rachel: OK, vier) Monica hat dabei vier Orgasmen. (oder doch Orgasmusse?) (Rachel überlegt, ob sie nicht doch die zwei Psychopathen aus dem Haus einladen sollte, damit hier mal was abgeht.) (Isi ist prüde und versteckt sich unterm Bett) (Rachel: Unter welchem Bett?) 

(Rachel: na gut, das war es wohl nicht.... zurück zum Anfang....)

Monica steht vor der Kerkertüre und klopft. Snape hat absolut keinen Bock auf eine Praktikantin. Außerdem machen Frauen ihm Angst (Rachel: Er hatte nämlich so eine schwere Kindheit und litt unter seiner Mutter). Deshalb öffnet er die Tür nicht und Monica vertrocknet davor. Dumm gelaufen, Moni!

Rachel und Isi (gucken sich an): Nun ja....

Dritter Versuch:

Monica steht vor der Kerkertüre und klopft. Snape ist nicht da....

Rachel (guckt Isi fragend an): Und dann?

Isi: Er kommt später!

Rachel: Kommt? Über oder unter?

Also erst mal unter... nein, runter... in den Kerker... nein, da ist sie ja schon. Ok, vielleicht doch eine Slash-Story? 

Isi: Slash? Wer mit wem? 

Rachel wundert sich, daß Isi sich nicht völlig gegen den Gedanken wehrt, daß Snape schwul ist. 

Isi: Dagegen habe ich ja nichts. Mich ärgert, daß Remus schwul ist. 

Rachel: Na, dann eben nicht mit Remus. Vielleicht mit Sirius? (Rachel gibt zu, daß sie definitiv Sirius-geschädigt ist)

Isi muß bei dieser Kombination (Rachel: Bei welcher jetzt?) an andere Stories denken und schüttelt sich.

Isi: Bei Snape/Black *brrrr*

Rachel: Können wir das jetzt mal ernst angehen?

Isi: Klar! *prust*

Rachel: Also.... Monica steht vor der Kerkertüre und.... ist in Wirklichkeit ein Mann. 

Isi: Sie heißt Sirius und ist doch drei Frauen.

Rachel: SOBIB; SOBIB; SOBIB; SOBIB

Also... drei Frauen names Sirius stehen vor Snapes Kerkertüre und klopfen. Wenn der gute Junge da mal nichts lernen kann!

Promt macht er die Tür auf (geht doch!)

Snape: Kommt rein, ihr drei Hübschen! Ich will Euer Botenjunge sein!

Sirius: Nein, du Zwiebeljunge, du bist unser Laufbursche! Los, geh Wein holen!

Snape (steht auf Rotwein und Whiskey und zerbricht dabei die Flaschen): Mist. 

Sirius: Toll! Und jetzt?

Sirius2: Machen wa halt was anderes!

Sirius3: Och nö, ich mag nicht mehr! (ab)

Zwei Frauen namens Sirius befinden sich in Snapes Kerker. Völlig ohne Wein, Whiskey und Kirschschnaps. 

Snape: Und nun? Kann man auch ohne Alk Sex haben?

Sirius1: Im Notfall....

Sirius2: Also ich weiß nicht wie das geht... (guckt verzweifelt zu Snape)

Snape: Ich auch nicht.

Sirius1: Also mit Frauen ist das sowieso viel schöner. 

Snape (guckt fragend): Seid ihr jetzt Männer oder Frauen?

Sirius und Sirius blicken sich fragen an: (beide): keine Ahnung.

Snape: Ach, naja, ist auch egal. Ich popp alles, was so da ist. Auch ohne Alkohol. Und außerdem bin ich ein total begnadeter Liebhaber!

Sirius: Träum weiter!

Snape (setzt sich heulend in die Ecke) *schmoll* 

Isis geht und Rachel fühlt sich einsam und verlassen: „Irgendjemand muß mich jetzt knuddeln!" *gießt sich Wein nach und fragt sich, ob das ein anständiger deutscher Satz ist... beschließ dann, daß das egal ist*

Isi kommt wieder, hat aber auch in der Zwischenzeit keine zündende Idee für die weitere Handlung gehabt.

Rachel: Dann laß uns PWP machen! 

Sirius geht zu Snape und tröstet ihn: Ach, Snapey...

Snape: Nenn mich nicht Snapey!!!!!!!!!

Sirius1: Aber das sagen doch alle....

Snape: Wer „alle"?

Sirius2: Na, die eben... vergiß es!

Snape: Können wir jetzt endlich mal zur Sache kommen?

Sirius: Jo!

Snape: Wer von euch hat das jetzt gesagt?

Sirius2: Na, ich habe doch eh keine Ahnung!

Snape: Dann hau ab!

Sirius2 will aber noch ganz viel lernen und bleibt. (Dreist!)

Snape macht jetzt endlich mal Nägel mit Köpfen und entfernt mit seinem Zauberstab (oh, wie zweideutig) die Kleidung aller drei.

Sirius: Moment mal! Du hättest wenigstens vorher fragen können! 

Sirius2: Wie wäre es erst einmal mit einer Brieffreundschaft?

Snape (schüttelt den Kopf): Ich habe auch nicht ewig Zeit! Morgen werde ich von Voldi umgebracht und rette damit die Menschheit!

(Snape ist nämlich Hellseher.)

Sirius: Ok, dann eben sofort. 

Sirius2: *nöl*

Snape: Hier oder im Bett? Oder am See? Oder auf dem Astronomieturm? Ach nee, das geht nicht, da bring ich mich ja um.

Sirius: Ich dachte, du wirst von Voldi umgebracht?

Snape: Na, wenn das nicht klappt, bleibt halt der Astronomieturm. Aber nur mit Hermione!

Sirius: Wie jetzt? Hermione? Was ist denn WIKTT?

Snape: Wer hat hier was von WIKTT gesagt?

Sirius2: ähem... Faris?

Snape: Ich will aber nicht mit Hermione!

Sirius: Davon hast du doch eben selbst angefangen!

Snape. Vergeßt es! Laßt uns zum See gehen.

Snape und zwei Damen namens Sirius gingen vollkommen nackt runter zum See. Die Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen und die untergehende Sonne tauchte den See in ein flammend-rotes Licht. Es wehte eine leichte Brise, die das am Ufer stehende Schilf seicht wogen ließ. Springende Fische sprangen aus dem Wasser. Während die drei über den Sand schritten, knirschte dieser leicht unter ihren Füßen. Snape zauberte eine Decke her und sie ließen sich auf der flauschigen Wolle nieder....

Snape: So, können wir jetzt anfangen?

Sirius2: Hier? Hier kann uns doch jeder sehen!

Snape: Hier ist doch keiner.

Sirius: Nicht? 

Snape schaut sich um und entdeckt.... sich! Ungefähr hundert mal liegt, steht, springt, hüpft, fliegt, poppt er in wechselnder Bekleidung und wechselnder Begleitung in der romatischen Bucht.

Snape: Ups... ich glaube, mein Time-Turner ist kaputt....

Sirius2: Iiiih, das ist ja widerlich! Nee, also ich geh jetzt. Mit dir will ich nicht! (ab)

Snape: Dann geht ich halt doch wieder zu Hermione.

Sirius: Hey, ich bin doch auch noch da!

Snape holt Gleitcreme raus. (woraus eigentlich?)

Sirius: Moment mal! Ich bin eine Frau !

Snape steckt die Gleitcreme wieder ein.

Sirius: Ich erkläre dir das jetzt mal: Erst mußt du mich fordernd küssen und ich öffne meine Lippen, um deiner Zunge Einlaß zu gewähren. Dann ziehst du mich langsam aus...

Snape: Äh... du hast gar nichts mehr an.

Sirius: Mist.... (zieht sich wieder an)

Snape: Och nö!

Sirius: Das muß aber! Also... du ziehst mich langsam aus und bedeckst jeden Millimeter meines mittelgroßen, wohlgeformten Körpers (ich habe übrigens lange blonde Haare, strahlende blaue Augen, große Brüste...)

Snape: Ja ja, das seh ich ja!

Sirius: Aber der Leser nicht.

Snape: ok... *grummel*

Sirius: .... wohlgeformten Körpers mit heißen Küssen... dann umspielst du mit deiner Zunge meine harten Brustwarzen und wanderst langsam hinunter, bis du mit ihr in meinen Bauchnabel eintauchst.

Snape: Geht das auch schneller?

Sirius: Nein! Das ist romantisch!

Snape: Ich glaube, mein Tattoo fängt an zu brennen.

Sirius: Lügner!

Snape: *grummel*

Sirius: Nun streichst du mit deinen langen erfahrenen Fingern sanft über die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel, wobei du den Punkt, der am meisten berührt werden will, ausläßt.... das ist die Stelle, an der ich meinen großen Auftritt habe: BITTE, SEV, ICH HALTE DAS NICHT MEHR AUS!!!!!!!! Aber noch verschaffst du mir keine Erlösung

Snape *gähnt* Du hattest viel Zeit, das zu planen, kann das sein?

Sirius: Du könntest auch ein episches Gedicht rezitieren oder ein Sonnett...

Snape: Ich könnte auch endlich mal zur Sache kommen

Sirius: Ist das unromantisch! Also weiter... Wenn ich schon durch deine erotische Stimme fast zum Höhepunkt gekommen bin, dringst du mit zwei Fingern vorsichtig in mich ein...

Snape: *schüttelt sich* Und wozu das?

Sirius: Keine Ahnung... das steht in allen fanfics so drin. Nachdem ich dann also mindestens zwei Orgasmen hatte, darfst du auch mal.

Snape: Oh, danke!

Sirius: Erst mal ziehe ich jetzt dich aus und dann geht das ganze von vorne los

Snape: Du dringst mit zwei Fingern in mich ein?

Sirius: Wenn du das willst, mein Schatz.

Snape: Unbedingt. Wollen wir das gleich mal ausprobieren?

Sirius: Halt! Langsam! Es will ja alles gut durchdacht sein. Wenn ich dann also auch deinen Samen geschluckt habe, bist du natürlich sofort wieder fit und es kommt dann doch endlich mal zum eigentlichen Akt.

Snape: Doch schon?

Sirius: Wir kommen dann gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt.

Snape: Wieso darfst du eigentlich dreimal und ich nur zweimal?

Sirius (höhnischer Blick): Mehr schaffst Du nicht!

Snape: *grummel* Mein Arm....

Sirius: Wir haben's ja gleich.

Snape: Wird auch Zeit.

Sirius: Ich kuschel mich dann an deine muskulöse Todesserbrust...

Snape: Woher weißt du das?

Sirius: Kannst du mal aufhören, mich ständig zu unterbrechen? Dann verzeihe ich dir noch alles, was du jemals gemacht hast und schlafe wie ein Engel ein, um dann morgens festzustellen, daß du in der Nacht von Voldi ermordet worden bist und ich bin schwanger und habe das Kind, das mich ein Leben lang an diese unvergeßliche Nacht erinnern wird.

Snape: Wie? Du willst mit dem Kind...?

Sirius: Sev! 

Snape: Schon gut. Bist du jetzt fertig?

Sirius: Ja, wir können anfangen

Snape hält sich genauestens an die Regieanweisungen. 

Snape (murmelt): Also wie war das noch? Erst leidenschaftlich küssen....

Sirius: Du machst das schon nicht schlecht.

Snape (genervt): Danke! *befolgt weiterhin konzentriert den Ablaufplan*

Bald ist Sirius an der Reihe, entledigt Snape seiner Kleidung und beginnt routiniert damit, Snape zu verwöhnen. 

Sirius: Ähem.... Sevvie?

Snape: Mmh?

Sirius: Ich glaube, wir haben da ein Prob.

Snape: *hüstel* Ich glaube, mein Tattoo....

Sirius: Hör auf mit deinem Tattoo!

Snape: Aber...

Sirius: Hättest du nicht vorher sagen können, daß du impotent bist?

Snape: Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Ich habe seit 35 Jahren keinen Sex mehr gehabt.

Sirius: Du bist erst 34.

Snape: Eben.

Sirius: *verzweifelt* Aber die ganzen fanfics....

Als sich Sirius etwas beruhigt hat....

Sirius: Soll ich dir mal ein Rezept für einen Viagra-Trank geben? Das wirkt Wunder!

Snape: Aber ich bin doch morgen eh tot!

Sirius: Ach ja, ich vergaß.... Hermione....

Snape: *schaut auf die Uhr* Oh, schon so spät... Ich muß dann mal zum Turm.

Sirius: Naja, ich hatte es mir zwar anders vorgestellt, aber ich fand's trotzdem geil!

Snape: Danke, jederzeit wieder.

Isi: Meine Güte... sieben Seiten...

Rachel: *fällt nix mehr ein*

Isi: Mir auch nicht.

Rachel: Und wo ist jetzt das Plakat?


End file.
